Pupitar
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=103 |evofrom=Larvitar |evointo=Tyranitar |gen=Generation II |species=Hard Shell Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Ground |ndexprev=Larvitar |ndexnext=Tyranitar |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11 |metweight=152.0 kg |imweight=335.1 lbs. |ability=Shed Skin |color=Blue |egg1=Monster |body=02 |male=50 |evo= }} Pupitar (Japanese: サナギラス Sanagirasu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Pupitar is the evolved form of Larvitar (once level 30 is reached), Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar, once it reaches level 55. Game info Game locations |type2= |goldsilver=Evolve Larvitar |gsrarity=None |crystal=Mt. Silver |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Larvitar |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Larvitar (Diamond only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Larvitar |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 15 |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Terminus Cave, Route 18, Evolve Larvitar (Y only) |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=II |gold=It's shell is as hard as sheet rock, and it is also very strong. Its thrashing can topple a mountain. |silver=Even sealed in its shell, it can move freely. Hard and fast, it has outstanding destructive power. |crystal=It will not stay still, even while it's a pupa. It already has arms and legs under its solid shell. |ruby=Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durable - it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel. |sapphire=Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durable - it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel. |emerald=A Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it ejects under compression to propel itself like a jet. Its body can withstand a collision with solid steel. |firered=Even sealed in its shell, it can move freely. Hard and fast, it has outstanding destructive power. |leafgreen=It's shell is as hard as sheet rock, and it is also very strong. Its thrashing can topple a mountain. |diamond=It's body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. |pearl=It's body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. |platinum=It's body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. |heartgold=It's shell is as hard as sheet rock, and it is also very strong. Its thrashing can topple a mountain. |soulsilver=Even sealed in its shell, it can move freely. Hard and fast, it has outstanding destructive power. |black=Its body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. |white=Its body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. |black 2=Its body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. |white 2=Its body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. |x=Its body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. |y=Its shell is as hard as sheet rock, and it is also very strong. Its thrashing can topple a mountain. |or = Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durableâ€”it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel. |as = Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durableâ€”it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel.}} Stats Sprites |type2= |gldspr = G 247 front.png |slvspr = S 247 front.png |cryspr = C 247 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 247 front.png |emeraldspr = E 247 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 247 front.png |dpspr = DP 247 front.png |ptspr = DP 247 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 247 front.png |bwspr = Pupitar BW.gif |b2w2spr = Pupitar BW.gif |xyspr = Pupitar XY.gif |xysprs = Pupitar Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Pupitar XY.gif |orassprs = Pupitar Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Pupitar Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Pupitar Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Ritchie owns a Pupitar, nicknamed Cruise. Trivia Gallery 247Pupitar_OS_anime.png 247Pupitar_Dream.png 247Pupitar_Pokemon_Stadium.png 247Pupitar_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon